


Of Joined Hands And Whispered Lyrics

by phylocalist



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phylocalist/pseuds/phylocalist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Black Parade is finally done and Frank and Gerard listen to it for one last time before leaving the studio. Frank asks Gerard to play Cancer one more time. Slow-dancing ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Joined Hands And Whispered Lyrics

**Author's Note:**

> saw one of those imagine your otp posts that went "imagine your otp slow-dancing to a song, with person a quietly singing the words in person b’s ear" and so, of course, i had to write it. any mistake or typo is on me.

The Black Parade was done.

It had been one of the most traumatic experiences of their lives, but the record was done for once and all. It had also become one of the experiences from which they came out the most drained and satisfied. It had been a long journey, filled with countless sleepless nights and terrors flashing behind closed eyes. But it was over, and the record was done, and they couldn’t be more grateful for it.

It was late at the studio and Frank and Gerard were the only ones still there. Everybody had gone out for a midnight snack, wanting to celebrate The Black Parade, but they preferred to stay in the studio and give the album another listen

They were so fucking proud of it. It had cost them so much, and they had even come close to losing a band member out of it, but it had been worth it at the end. It was dark and dramatic and _hopeful_ and everything they were aiming for.

Frank wondered silently if Gerard had a favorite song already, or if he would babble on and on about how every song was special to him and he couldn’t pick a favorite if he asked. He for sure had a favorite already: Cancer.

It started as almost an interlude, only piano notes gently filling up the silence, but then Gerard’s voice came in and sang with such passion and emotion that Frank’s eyes just welled up every single time. It was one of the most beautiful songs he’d ever heard and he wanted to listen to it again and again.

When the record had stopped playing again, the last two piano notes of Blood still lingering in the air, Gerard looked back at Frank with gleaming eyes and a beaming smile. As if he noticed how much excitement his face had been showing, he blushed a tiny bit and tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear. It was probably the last time Frank would see it like this, since Gerard wanted to go crazy again (as always) and cut it short and bleach it white. Frank knew he’d rock it; he always did.

Gerard moved as if to stand up from the couch, but Frank stopped him placing a hand over Gerard’s, where it rested between them.

“Wait,” he said. “Play Cancer one more time.”

Gerard’s gaze softened and he nodded, “Sure, Frankie.”

Gerard’s hand moved over to the control panel and after a minute, Cancer began playing through the speakers. Frank let out a small happy sigh and he felt the piano notes surround him and closed his eyes. He felt himself slowly relaxing, but then felt a hand tug on his own, urging him to stand up. Frank opened his eyes, surprised, but went willingly to join Gerard in the middle of the room.

Gerard’s lips were parted into a tiny, barely-there smile, and the gleam in his eyes had returned. He urged Frank closer by the hand still holding his own and then placed their joined hands in between their bodies, being pressed by both of their chests. Frank looked up at him, curiosity written all over his face, but Gerard continued to say nothing as he tugged Frank’s other hand over his shoulder and positioned his own on Frank’s waist.

They started rocking back and forth slightly, slow and intimate, and as if on cue, Gerard’s voice started singing through the speakers. Frank couldn’t hear it, though; he had Gerard’s head buried in his neck and was instead focused on Gerard’s soft voice whispering said lyrics into his ear.

Frank could feel the hairs at the back of his neck prickling up at the sound of Gerard’s voice and because of the way Gerard’s breath and hair softly grazed his cheek. He felt himself melting, relaxing under Gerard’s singing and the song playing in the background became irrelevant. All he could hear and feel was Gerard’s raw and passionate voice, whispering to him how “ _the hardest part of this is leaving you_ ”.

Frank felt goosebumps all the way to his lower back and clung to Gerard’s hand as if his life depended on it. They were still rocking slowly, never stopped, in time with the song and Gerard’s soft singing. Frank felt safe and loved in that moment, felt all the emotion pouring out of Gerard and into his ear right to his fucking heart, which swelled up with something warm and soft.

The moment seemed to stretch through time and minutes felt like hours. Frank would’ve gladly stayed there, held in Gerard’s arms, for eternity. But the song came to an end and as the last piano notes filled up the room, Gerard placed a soft kiss on Frank’s temple and Frank let out a content, relaxed sigh. He then felt Gerard make his way from there to his jaw, leaving little kisses light as feathers behind him, and finally grazed Frank’s lips with his own.

Frank inched closer and, as he kissed Gerard, he could feel Gerard’s smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He squeezed Gerard’s hand, and felt Gerard squeeze back, before he finally placed one last chaste kiss over Gerard’s lips.

With his lips still lightly touching Gerard’s, he mumbled, “Thank you.”

Frank felt Gerard shiver and smile against his lips. “Whenever you want, Frankie.”

*

For the next two years they toured the world promoting The Black Parade, Cancer always felt like either an interlude or an encore. The lights were dimmed and all you could see onstage was Gerard singing into the microphone and James playing the keyboard in the back.

What you couldn’t see, though, was Frank sitting on the right side of the stage, huddled up against the speakers, and staring in awe at Gerard. Every night, Gerard would discretely look in Frank’s way, always sharing a soft smile with him, before returning his attention to the public.

Whenever he wanted, indeed. And since he wanted Gerard to sing Cancer to him every night, he got it.


End file.
